LAS 3 C
by natokine
Summary: Castle se lesiona el hombro haciendo un experimento para sus libros y Kate se ofrece para cuidarlo.
1. Complejos y Condiciones

Castle se había lastimado el hombro izquierdo en una de sus muchas investigaciones para su libro así que hacía unos días que debía usar un cabestrillo en el brazo. Durante los primeros días, había dejado de ir a la comisaría así que Kate venía a verlo cuando salía del trabajo y se ocupaba de cuidarlo y hacerle compañía, cosa que Marta agradecía mucho porque cuando él se lastimaba era peor que un chico.

Un viernes, Kate había estado muy ocupada con un caso y para cuando había logrado liberarse, la hora de la cena había pasado hace rato. Dudó un momento sobre si ir o no al loft porque realmente estaba cansada y suponía que Castle ya estaría durmiendo o casi. Dudó unos momentos y decidió llamar por teléfono.

- Hola. – dijo Marta del otro lado.

- Hola Marta, habla Kate. Recién termino—

- Oh, Kate, que bueno que llamas, ¿ya estás viniendo? – le interrumpió.

- Eh, no, llamaba para ver como estaba todo, pensaba irme a mi casa…

- Richard no ha querido comer, insistió en que te esperaría. Le dije que probablemente estarías ocupada para no venir pero no quiso saber nada. – le dijo. Kate miró la hora pensativa.

- De acuerdo, pasaré por mi casa a buscar algo de ropa e iré para allá. Nos vemos en un rato.

- Oh, muchas gracias, querida.

- No se preocupe, hablaré con él. Hasta luego. – y cortó el teléfono. Se quedó un momento pensando qué tendría que buscar en su casa y luego recogió sus cosas, saludó a los muchachos y salió rumbo a su apartamento. Estaba bastante cansada como para volver a la noche así que se quedaría a dormir con Castle. Juntó una muda de ropa, el cargador de su teléfono y algunas cosas más y salió en dirección al loft.

Kate llegó a la puerta y tocó. Enseguida, Marta le abrió la puerta.

- Hola querida, pasa. – le dijo saludándola con un beso. – Richard está acostado en su cama mirando la tele. Le dejé una bandeja con comida hace unas horas pero todavía no la ha tocado.

- Hola. Yo me encargo de que el bebé coma, no se preocupe. – le dijo en broma como para tranquilizarla. Marta le contestó con una sonrisa.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí. Me iré a acostar, Alexis vino de visita pero salió con sus amigas así que no te alarmes si escuchas ruidos a la noche.

- De acuerdo, que descanse. – Marta le dio un abrazo y luego se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Kate miró unos segundos la puerta de la habitación de Castle, donde podía verse la luz prendida, caminó hasta ella y luego se asomó por la puerta.

- Hola enfermo. – le dijo.

- Hey, sabía que vendrías. – le contestó él con una gran sonrisa.

- Me dijo tu mamá que no quieres comer. – le dijo acusadoramente mientras se sentaba en la cama a lado de la bandeja de comida. – Eso no se hace.

- Me sentía solo, no tenía ganas de comer. – le dijo poniendo cara de niño abandonado.

- ¿Y qué pasaba si no venía?

- Pero viniste.

- Pero casi no vengo.

- Pero podrías simplemente haberte ido a tu casa y mandado un mensaje pero llamaste para ver como estaba. – Kate no dijo nada, en el fondo ella había esperado que Marta le dijera que fuera.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero no me gusta que no comas. – le dijo mientras miraba lo que había en la bandeja.

- ¿Ya comiste? – le preguntó acercándosele en la cama.

- No tuve tiempo… nos tocó un caso difícil. – le respondió mirándolo, ahora de cerca, y le sonrió. – Me hicieron falta tus teorías. – Castle le sonrió y le dio un beso, que al principio empezó lento y dulce pero teniendo en cuenta que no se había visto en todo el día, se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado. Castle se sacaba el cabestrillo estando acostado así que la agarró con ambas manos y la hizo sentarse encima suyo. Si bien el hombro le dolía, en ese momento solo le importaba ella, así que se concentró en besarla, en recorrer esa boca, ese cuello y sentir ese aroma que había anhelado sentir todo el día.

Sin embargo, una repentina puntada le atravesó el hombro haciendo que se separaran abruptamente. Castle se quedó quieto unos momentos esperando que el dolor pasara.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó viéndole la cara. Él apretó los labios pero asintió. – Bien, en ese caso, ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo? Esta comida ya está fría.

- Está bien. – le dijo un poco más repuesto. – Ahora tengo hambre… - Kate le sonrió y se levantó de la cama con la bandeja. Cuando estaba por salir, Castle habló. - …pero con una condición. – Kate frenó y lo miró desde la puerta.

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuando estamos en la cocina te cuesta soltarte por si aparece alguien y no vas a querer besarme una vez que estemos allí… – Kate sabía que tenía razón, todavía le daba vergüenza que Marta o Alexis los vieran incluso besándose. – …así que quiero un último beso antes de salir.

La idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero antes quiso hacerlo sufrir un poquito. Volvió a dejar la bandeja arriba de la cama mientras Castle se bajaba de ella.

- De acuerdo, ¿me prometes que una vez que te dé el beso, vamos a la cocina?

- Lo prometo. – aseguró levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento.

Se le acercó lentamente y cuando él estaba cerrando los ojos, cambió de dirección, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada con la bandeja hacia la cocina sin dejarle tiempo a nada.

Cuando estaba cruzando la sala escuchó:

- ¡Hey, eso no vale, no era lo que quería! ¡Vuelve aquí tramposa!

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Kate tuvo que esforzarse mucho para contener la risa y no tirar la bandeja.

- ¡Vamos Castle, me lo prometiste, vamos a comer algo! – le gritó.

Pasaron unos minutos y no apareció. Ya estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando lo vio asomarse por la sala. Notó que tenía puesta una camisa pero estaba desabrochada. 'Le queda terriblemente bien aunque sin camisa se ve mil veces mejor', pensó.

Castle se imaginó lo que podía estar pensando por la forma en que lo recorría con la mirada y se mordía el labio.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – le preguntó haciéndose el seductor. Kate se sonrojó y trató hacer como si nada.

- No te ilusiones, solo estaba viendo que te pusiste mal la camisa.

- Supongamos que te creo. – le dijo. – ¿De que forma me la pondría bien teniendo el cabestrillo?

- Hace unos minutos no parecía que tuvieras muchos problemas para moverlo. – le dijo con una mirada sugestiva.

- Oh, detective, ¿por qué de repente es tan mala conmigo? – se le acercó y trató de besarla pero ella retrocedió y le hizo una señal de no con el dedo. – Mala… ¿me ayudas a ponérmela bien por lo menos?

- Eso si lo puedo hacer. – se puso frente a él y le sacó la camisa.

- Dije a ponérmela, no a sacármela.

- Shhh. – le susurró – ¿quieres que te ayude o no? – le sacó el cabestrillo con cuidado y le pasó la manga de la camisa. Después volvió a colocárselo y le estiró el resto de la prenda para que pasara el brazo en la otra manga.

Mientras, él le dijo haciendo puchero: - Sabías perfectamente que el beso no era en la mejilla.

- Nunca dijiste donde. Me pediste un beso y yo te lo di. Punto.

- No es justo. No lo aclaré porque me parecía obvio. – rezongó. A Kate se le escapó una sonrisa. Cuando se ponía así era difícil negarle las cosas.

Cuando terminó de subírsela a los hombros, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo acomodó para que quedara de espaldas a la escalera y a la puerta de entrada. Así vería si alguien aparecía.

- Que cosa con los hombres, nada les viene bien. – se quejó. – Bueno, pero uno chiquito, te prohíbo que avances y ni se te ocurra usar la lengua. – le advirtió en voz baja. A Castle se le iluminó la cara.

Lo atrajo hacia ella muy lentamente, saboreando el momento mientras estaba atenta a cualquier ruido que escuchara. Sus labios se rozaban, pero ella no terminaba de completar el beso. Castle se contenía lo mejor que podía de comerle la boca pero estaba empezando a transpirar del esfuerzo.

- Vamos Kate, que va a terminar por venir alguien. – le suplicó sin apartar los ojos de su boca. Instintivamente, se lamía los labios saboreando anticipadamente esos apetitosos labios que le quitaban el sueño.

- No, no, no, paciencia… – le dijo tocando apenas sus labios cuando modulaba.

Él no pudo aguantar más e intentó besarla pero ella retrocedió.

- Cuidado… si lo haces de nuevo, no hay beso. – Castle transpiraba más todavía.

Lo observó y vio como trataba de contenerse, apenas respiraba. Se notaba que le costaba porque estaba sudando como loco. Al verlo así, sintió que lo amaba más que nunca. Si pudiera se lo comería a besos pero por el momento solo podía darle uno.

Finalmente, Kate tiró un poco más del cuello de la camisa y lo beso muy lentamente, saboreando cada segundo de ese contacto pero a la vez conteniéndose para no provocarlo más de la cuenta. Castle la tomó de la cintura y la acariciaba suavemente. Ambos sentían que podían quedarse así todo el tiempo del mundo, sintiendo la tranquilidad del silencio, la cercanía del otro...

Entonces se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta y se separó rápidamente de él dejando a Castle todavía embobado con el beso.

- ¡Castle! – le gritó en un susurró. - ¡Despierta y ve a abrocharte la camisa! – le ordenó. Castle todavía parecía en una nube pero le sonrió pícaramente y levantó el pulgar. 'Ya lograré sacarte la vergüenza', pensó.


	2. Control

Castle salió del estudio muy contento, hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Alexis y Kate hablando.

- Hola, calabaza, ¿la pasaste bien? ¿Quieres comer algo con nosotros? – preguntó mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

- Hola, papá. Justo te iba a ver y a desearte buenas noches. – Castle se separó y rodeó la isla de la cocina para ponerse junto a Kate. – Estoy cansada así que prefiero irme a dormir. Veo que estás mejor.

- No me puedo quejar. Nunca me han cuidado con tanta pa— - Kate le pegó en la pierna por debajo de la mesa para que se cuidara con lo que decía. Castle cerró la boca repentinamente y se corrigió. – Quiero decir… con tanta responsabilidad.

- Me alegro mucho. Hasta mañana entonces. – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- Buenas noches. – dijeron al unísono.

Mientras Alexis subía, Kate le dio la espalda a Castle siguiéndola con la vista así que él aprovechó la oportunidad y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola mientras le corría el pelo para besarla en el cuello y en la nuca. Kate intentó quejarse:

- Tu hija puede bajar en cualquier momento, para. – le dijo.

- Me lo debes por haberme pateado. – le aclaró sin soltarla.

- Mmmm… Está bien, pero más te vale controlarte. – le dijo, rendida a sus besos.

Le besó un lado del cuello, mientras que con el brazo le acariciaba la cintura y el abdomen. Luego fue a su nuca haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Volvió a su cuello y subió para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Kate soltara un suspiro.

- Veo que he encontrado su punto débil, detective. – le susurró seductoramente.

Kate sonrió y levantó su brazo para acariciarle el pelo de la nuca. – Cállate si no quieres que me arrepienta. – le dijo.

Entonces Castle, sin decir nada, siguió besándole. Finalmente volvió a su cuello donde, en vez de besarla, le chupó sonoramente el cuello. Kate se percató de lo que Castle había hecho y le pegó un codazo para que le soltara.

- ¿Hiciste lo que creo que hiciste? ¿Cómo demonios le explico a Lanie que tengo un chupón en el cuello?


End file.
